


You Don't Know What You Have...

by blueharlequin



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Character Death, Death, Dramatic License, Episode Tag, Goodbyes, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened during Paul’s death scene in episode 1.09 “Love Hurts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know What You Have...

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue original to the episode is in italics.

_“You should go now, before your father gets here. He’s on his way.”_

“Help me move him into my old bedroom. I need to contact someone.”

Hours later...

Jacob looked up from his seat beside the bed and closed his laptop. _“The e-mail worked! Roderick just sent us an address. They’re going to meet us and take us to the others.”_

His mother walked into the bedroom. _“Your father’s going to be here in five minutes. You have to leave, now.”_

The young man got up and clutched at Paul trying to help him up, _“Come on, I need to get you out of here. Come on.”_

_“No, no!_

_“We have to go.”_

_“No, no.”_

_“Come on. Dad’s going to call the police. We need to go.”_

_“You owe me.”_

_“What are you talking about? I’m not going to just leave you here.”_

_“Just go.”_

_“I wouldn’t do that to you. Come on.”_

_“You owe me.”_

_“What?”_

_“You owe me.”_

_(flashback)_

_“Please? I want my life to mean something. It’s really all I ever wanted. It’s perfect, it’s perfect. You can do this, you can do this.”_

As he backed away, Jacob held his hand up using the other to push Paul back onto the bed. “Just a moment.” He leaned out the door. “Mom, please. I’m begging you. Can you buy us some time?”

His mother rolled her eyes in exasperation and grabbed her cell. She walked into the kitchen to make the call. Jacob stood near the door watching her pace back and forth as she talked to the man. A few minutes later she hung up and he walked toward her.

She gathered up her purse as she moved toward the door. “I managed to convince your father to meet me in town for dinner. At most you’ll have a little over an hour before we get back. Please leave by then.” She regarded him tearfully then left without looking back.

Jacob went back into the bedroom and sat down next to his lover, “We’ve got some time.”

Paul looked at him gratefully, _“Jacob... thank you. I love you”_ The young man began taking off his clothes. The dying man looked at him in confusion “...what are you doing?”

“I owe you this too. I want to do this.” Paul hurt. He was feverish hot and the knife wound was a dull ache radiating from his stomach but he couldn’t help his reaction to his partner’s naked body. He let his head fall back on the pillow. If this was the way Jacob wanted to do it, he wasn’t going to argue. The blond disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and came back carrying a jar of Vasoline. He held it up ruefully, “It’s all I could find.” Paul smiled as he straddled him on the bed. Jacob was trembling as he unzipped Paul’s pants and drew out his erection. Paul gasped slightly as the younger man coated his length with the greasy substance. “Don’t move. I’ll do everything.” Jacob rose up on his knees and positioned himself.

“Jacob, you need to...” he rasped.

“No, I want to feel you.” He pressed down and winced a little as he was breached. Paul wheezed a bit as Jacob’s body sheathed him tightly. The younger man wasn’t hard yet and Paul moved his hands enough to rub them up and down Jacob’s thighs. The older man watched Jacob’s erection fill as he moved, rolling his hips as he moved up and down over his length. The room was mostly silent with only their heavy breathing filling the air. Paul was concentrating on not moving and searing every bit of this memory into his soul to take with him into the unknown and Jacob was trying to be gentle and somehow stave off the inevitable. He almost cried as he felt the pleasure gather inside him. “Paul ...” he uttered as he felt himself getting close.

“Now, Jacob. Now.” The kid’s hands wrapped around his throat and Paul watched as Jacob’s mouth flatted in to a thin line. As his fingers grew tighter he could see the grim determination solidify on his face.

Jacob kept repeating in his mind, _“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop”_ as he stared into Paul’s eyes. He couldn’t figure out if he was willing his hips to keep moving or his hands to keep squeezing. Paul’s mouth opened trying to drawn in breath and Jacob clutched tighter as a hollow gasp escaped. He felt the tears leaking from his eyes but he kept looking down at his lover. Paul’s hands came up and he started struggling and grabbing at Jacob’s arms. He pressed harder feeling the soft skin flex under his fingers. Paul’s body stiffened beneath him and he felt a rush of warmth fill his body. Jacob cried out then, his climax taking him by surprise as felt the life leave his lover’s body. Paul’s arms fell limply onto the bed and Jacob gazed down at his face in bewilderment and sadness.

Jacob leaned forward clutching his lover's head in his hands and kissed him desperately on the lips. “I love you...” he whispered, “I love you.”

  



End file.
